My Lord
by Ms.AP19
Summary: As she was approaching the camp she saw a Kohaku talking with a familiar man. "It couldn't be" she thought. As she got closer she began to notice that it was indeed her Lord Sesshomaru. She jumped off Kirara and landed infront of the Demon Slayer and Demon Lord with her hand over her sword she stood up.' This is my first fanfiction. I hope you like it...orry if words are misspelled


Sesshomaru and Rin

Kohaku

This is a story about SessXOlder Rin

_Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha or the charecters...although I did come up with the plot on my own :c)_

_This is my first story...that I am doing publicly so I hope you all like it :). Thanks for picking this story out of all the other stories on the page :). _

"AH, finally! We can rest for the night" Rin exclames as she lays down next to Kirara,still in her large demon form.

"We have only been working three jobs-" Kohaku started to explain

"In a row!...And it wasn't like they were small demons either" Rin said cutting off Kohaku.

Kohaku sighs and cracks a smile "well then, you can rest here with Kirara while I go on patrole."

"Wait!" She yells grabbing for his arm "Don't...nevermind...just be safe. And come back" she spoke the last part in a whisper but she knew that he heard.

Rin watched as Kohaku walked away. An image of Sesshomaru popped into her head. Even though she had willingly stayed at the human village she still felt sad knowing that he was so for her staying there.

He had told me that after sometime he would come back and ask me what I wanted to do, either stay in the human village or go with him to his castle in the west. She had fully intended to go with him back with him to his castle...But after 10 years of waiting she grew tired, depressed. Rin sighed deeply and sat down petting the now small demon that layed in her lap.

"You know it was a night like this one" she says talking to Kirara "that Kohoku came in and asked me if I would like to become a demon slayer" She smiled a little looking up at the createn moon almost covered by clouds. She sighed again**."I wounder if he still sends Kimonos to Keadeas hut." **she thought.

Rin had been off with Kohaku for 3 years now. It was real fun for her but everytime that she would look up at the sky and see that luminesent creasent moon hanging in the sky she would think about her lord and how she felt abandoned by him and Jaken.

"hey, Kirara?" she looked down at the demon cat "you think that we are close to the village? Wanna go see?" she sighed again "I don't want to keep my head running with all this sadness"

Kirara had changed to her big demon cat form and was waiting for Rin. She pulled out a white handles dager out of her thigh strap and pinned a note to the tree telling Kohaku that she will return after a while.

**~flying above the forest~**

While Rin is flying around Kohaku enters where he had left Rin and found the note. He smiled at looked down "you can come out now" He said looking into the forest with a side glance.

Out from the dark of the forest came a tall silver hair demon with golden amber eyes and porcelin skin.

"I see you have not changed much, Lord Sesshomaru" Kohaku said turning to look at him. "What brings you here?"

Sesshomaru looked at Kohaku with an emotionless expression. "I have come to check on Rin"

Kohakus expression went from stoic to worried "did you talk to her?" He asked hesitently

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes "Why must you know about what has happened? Are you worried that I will hurt her?"

Kohaku eyed him, not caring that it seamed disrespectful "With all due respect, Lord Sesshomaru, you have already hurt her". Sesshomaru remaind the same, so, Kohaku comtinued with what he was saying "After you left and never came to from her she was not her fun loving self...She was depressed and so Kaedea had asked me to take her with me and trian her so that she can have a happier life" He paused and waited to see if Sesshomaru is would say anything...after a whle of silence he continued "When I had asked her she had told me that you had not wanted her to fight, ever, and that when you thought that she was sleep she heard you telling her "sleepy" body that you would always protect her."

Sesshomaru still looked the same but Kohaku had seen a glisten sadness in his eyes "You taught her how to us a weapon?"

Kohaku smiled "InuYasha had taught her more than I did. When she was 16 InuYasha gave her a personalized swoard. At first she was not sure about it, because she remembered what you said, but he convinced her that she should so that when she is good enough she can challenge you."

Sesshomaru scuffed at the thought that Rin would even think that she would have a chance.

"Don't laugh. She is really good now, she is 21 and is almost surpassing me. Not that she cares about that...she just wants to kill demons that are tararizing village people. She doesn't even take rewards." Kohaku laughed a little and looked at Sesshomaru and was waiting for him to talk.

"I would not expect her to take rewards, She has never been one to want anything in return." Sesshomaru looked up at the sky.

"so...why didnt you talked to her?" Kohoku asked interested

"This Sesshomaru had not wanted to let her know that I was here"

Kohaku had a look of confussion "And why, might I ask, did you not want her to know?"

"because if she would have seen me she would get that sad look on her face again and This Sesshomaru does not like seeing her is such a sad state". Kohaku, still looking at him, say nothing in her face change, or his voice for that matter, but he say Sesshomarus eyes sadden. So where in his gutt he knew that Sesshomaru loved Rin, But was it more than a father daughter love? Was it that he actually loved her more and didn't want to let her, or himself, know that he did?

"Lord Sesshomaru, Do you love Rin?" Kohaku asked without thinking about what might happen. After realizing what he had asked he waved his hands around in a paniked motion while saying "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MENT TO SAY! DON'T ANSWER THAT! I AM SORRY I ASKED!"

Sesshomaru chuckled and turned to look at him. He didn't say a word but as Kohaku looked into his eyes he knew the answer. Sesshomaru loved Rin and it was killing him that he can't tell his love that he loved her that why that he wants to because of his states of Lord of the Western Lands.

**~Rin going back to the campsite~**

"Sorry Kirara but I have a feeling that I have to go back. Like there is somthing that I have to see" he said allowed to Kirara "**or someone**" she added in her head.

...

As she was approching the camp she saw a Kohaku talking with a familiar man. "It couldn't be" she thought. As she got closer she began to notice that it was indeed her Lord Sesshomaru. She jumped off Kirara and landed infront of the Demon Slayer and Demon Lord with her hand over her sword she stood up.

There was a long period of silence before Rin finally spoke "what bring that pleasure of you presence Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked with a straight face that she has worn sience she gave up ten years ago.

Sesshomaru looked at his Rin and on the inside he was crying because he is now realizing what he has done to his cheerful and caring Rin. How could he let his pride make this wounderful woman turn into this straight faced cold appearence person? "I was passing through"

"I see. If you would like you can stay her with us. We were about to eat if you woud like somthing to eat" she offered half-heartedly.

"No, I am leaving" he said while turning around that walking back into the forest

"yeah I wouldn't expect anything else from you Sesshomaru" she said in a whisper just low enough for him to hear and not Kohaku.

Somthing in Sesshomaru broke and stopped dead in his trakes and replayed the message in his head over and over again.

Rin ran the opposite way "Rin!" Kohaku yelled after her but knew that she needed her space so he went and walked back over to the fire to start cooking so that Rin would have a nice meal when she got back.

**~Sesshomaru looks for her~**

After hearing Kohaku yelling for Rin his feet started walking before his mind was fully decided to go after her. He was thinking about all the times he was with her and how he had always saved her and promised her that he would always protect her and now look at what he was doing, Running after her because he was not there all the other times to protect her when he left her there in the villige. Maybe he would have at least seen her but his fear of turning into his father was to much at the time that he had to stay away.

He started to smell a sweet smell of flowers and honey and knew that it was Rin but then he started to smell sothing salty in the sent...Rin was crying. Was she crying because of him? The sent was getting stronger and he could hear her now. She was mumbling to herself. Calling herself stupid for ever thinking that he had ever changed.

RIn found a meadow filled with gorgous wild flowers and sat down in the middle of then and layed down on her back looking up at the now clear sky with a bright glowing cresent moon hanging it it. She sigh while taking her sword off and putting it on the grown next to her.

"I can't believe that I am crying once more for that Sesshomaru...How dare he do this to me!" She said in anger. Rins expression sofened "Was I nothing more than a 'companion' like they all said?"

"No" a strong voice came from behind her. Sesshomaru was a couple feet away. Rin had jumped up with her sword in hand "Rin doesn't believe you" She smacked herself mentaly for speaking in third person to him like she was a child again.

"This Sesshomaru has no reason to lie to you." He said not moving "But if you don't believe me, this Sesshomaru understands" Rin heard a hint of...sadness? Was he sad?

**"I can't believe I am going to ask this" **She sighed. "Lord Sesshomaru...are you okay?"

Sesshomaru knew that she asked it half-heartedly but he was happy that it at least came from her heart and not just to be polite. "This Sesshomaru is fine. But he knows that Rin is not pleased with him." Looking at her he stepped back "Let this Sesshomaru see how you have gotten stronger because of the "mistakes" that this Sesshomaru has made, that hurt you so deeply"

Honestly, Rin had only dreamed that one day she would be able to show Sesshomaru that she is no longer the weak and fragile human girl that he left in the village. That she can take care of herself and didn't need him...**"I do need him...no not need-" **he thoughts where cut sort when she saw flash of green and jumped back just in time before the it hit her.

"if you can rememeber, This Sesshomaru is not a very paitiant man" He started to walk twords her and she could see that he was about to use his poisin whip again.

Rin jumped again as the whip came inches from her once more. **"Why is he making me jump away?"** Rin then realized that she had dropped her sword. "Hm, I never pegged you as playing dirty Lord Sesshomaru" Rin saids with a cunning smile. "I am a litle impressed that you figured out my plan so fast, No matter. This fight is almost over" Sesshomaru grined.

Sesshomaru cracked him knuckles and Rin could see that he was about to use Dokkasō (Toxic Luster Claw). She grinned and waited for the right moment to jump so that she could recheive her sword. Sesshomaru ran at incredable speed twords her. At the last minute Rin ducked and ran to her sword. When she picked it up she turned around to see a rock that was behind where she was has been melted away. **"Damn, he is serious about this" **Rin got a hint of fear and Sesshomaru could seanse it. But as quickly as it came it went, replaced by anger and saddness.

Seshomaru turned around to see Rin unsheathing her sword and then stood in attack position, pointing the blade at him. He had not realized how, in lack of better words, hot she looked. "I will not let you get so close to hurting me again. Now perpare yourself Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru was knocked out of his trance by her words. "Okay then, lets go"

He unsheathed him sword as well. Then stood there, a yard apart, staring eachother down. After a couple minuted Rin got fustrated and started the battle.

She swung her sword but he doaged it quickly. She turned around in time to block his sword. It was overwealming, not that she didn't expect it, he was the lord of the west after all. She was loosing her grip "**I'm not going to be loosing this fast. I am the best in the clan I can do this" **She gripped the butt of the sword and pushed with all her might. When the sword was away for a second she found her out and took it. She pushed off Sesshomaru and back flipped to a safe distance.\

She smiled at him and then ran twordes the forest and up into the trees. Sesshomaru followed thinking how stupid she was to be going into the forest when he, as a demon, could manuver much faster then a human.

He heard some russling in the burshes and went to see if it was Rin. As he senced her frtom above. Before he could move she was on his back gigglig with the sword sheath. "gottcha".

Sesshomaru was stund. "Well, I am impressed...you have most certanly trained well."

Rin jumped off his back and went around him to look at his face. "You know I would have not been so mad at you if you would have at least visited. You never came back. You promised me that you would come back. You said that you would let ME choose." Sesshomaru could see the sadness in her eyes again. "Why didn't you come back?" She turned away from him as she asked.

The qustion caught him off gaurd. "I had to...it was-"

"Don't you dare say it was for my own good, or the next time we do this it will be my actual sword" She gave him an evil glare that he had seen Kagome give to Inuyasha a lot.

Sesshomaru turned and put a hand on Rins sholder "It was for me...I wanted you to stay with me but when i went to see you that day to ask you what you wanted to do I saw how happy you were and couldn't pull you away from that"

Rin turned and looked at Sesshomaru "you're lieing" She could feel the tears wanting to fall but stopped herself because she didn't want to cry anymore. "I think it was because you didn't want a human to be there with you. Because you have always thought of us as so fragile creatures. That is what Jaken had always said. Why did you save me if you were just going to leave me like everyone else in my life." she pussed his hand off her "the worst part of all of it is that they didn't choose to leave me...you did". Rin looked down and sighed.

"Are you done?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin just shook her head. "I saved you because...it's because...I love you Rin". At those words her head shot up and her eyes were wide "**Did he jsut say that?**". "I saved you because I love you Rin" Sesshomaru repeated.

Rin was about to cry "you shouldn't say lies like that." she looked back down debating on weither to run or not.

"This Sesshomaru has no reason to lie to you. I can show you..if you would like" He said while embracing her.

Rin was confussed "show me? How can you show me?"

Sesshomaru backed up and put a hand on Rins flawless porcelien white skin. He traced Rins bottem lip with his thimb and angled her head. He leaned further in. His lips met with soft plump ones. He saw that Rin was surprised at first but then relaxed into the kiss and closed her eyes. He shortly followed.

**"Is this really happening? Is Sesshomaru really kissing me?"** Rin opened her eyes to conferm that she was indeed kissing Sesshomaru. She smiled and returned the kiss. Sesshomaru was surprised by this action. After a little while she pulled away and smiled. "So how long have you watned to do that?" she asked in an inicent voice.

Sesshomaru smirked "I am not at liberty to say at this moment"

"That's not fair" she said in a little pout. Sesshomaru always that was so cute. He could controlle it any more, He leaned down and crashed his lips agains hers. This time she didn't wait to return the kiss, She moaned when she felt Sesshomarus touange glide across her bottem lip and he took advantage of if it and his tounge darted into her mouth. She would never tell Sesshomaru this but this was not the first time she had kissed someone so she wasn't as inicent as he thought she was. As their toungs were battling for domanace Rin was battling the thoughts that crept into her mind of what she watned to do to him if this ever happend. It became worse when his hand started traveling down her tight fitting demon slaying outfit.

RIn had no doubt that he could smell her arousel. This drove Sesshomaru crazy. He pushed her against a tree and with the impact Rin gasped. Sesshomaru then started to kiss down her neck stopping to suck and nibble on the space between the nape of her neck. At this Rin moaned "Lord Sess...homaru" she said trying to speak.

"You called me Lord" Sesshomaru looked up at her and smiled. He had missed hearing his name being called like that from her.

"Well of course. You are Lord Sesshomaru...My Lord Sesshomaru" She said with a smile. She kissed her gentally on the lips and smiled. "Rin, would you be my mate?"

Rin smiled a smile that has not been there shown for a long time "Yes! Do you know how long I have waited for you to ask that...even though I was mad at you I had always hoped that you would one day come back to me and ask me that very question." She kissed him excitedly. "But there is a ceatch...You have to marry be before we become mates"

Sesshomaru was a little shocked but then he remembered that she had lived with Kagome for a long time and also that she was human. "I will do it for you Rin, if that is what you truely want then I will do it. For you." He smiled and put Rin down on the ground.

"shall we go back to Kohaku now?" Rin asked with a smile.

"Yeah but then...after this demon hunt is done you shall come back to the castle with me"

"Of course I will. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else"

_if you would like a sequal then ask if enough people want it i have no trouble doing it :). Also Reviews and critasisam (even if it hurts) is good so fire away my fine readers :D._


End file.
